


poly youtubers

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Minecraft, Everyone Is Poly Because Youtube, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Polyamory, Twitchcon, i dont know whichever one is better honestly jhrtuiwreskld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Pewdiepie crashes into Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mark Fischbach/Felix Kjellberg, Mark Fischbach/Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 205





	poly youtubers

**Author's Note:**

> i think i have an obsession with poly relationships because i’m a third wheel myself, i always end up alone, i dont know hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> please note that none of my works is the actutal irl streamers, im imagining their minecraft characters they rp as in these works.

_ twitchcon 2021 _

Looking around the packed convention center, Felix made sure to keep his head down low and his hoodie over his head. If there was even a slight chance of recognition, he would be trampled from fans in an instant. Maybe the older generation knew how to keep their distance and respect his privacy, but the younger ones would be all over him the moment they had the chance. 

  
  
Reaching towards a back entrance, a security guard looked at Felix curiously and he flicked off his glasses and pulled down his mask, revealing who he truly was. Without any words being exchanged, the man pushed open the backstage door for him. 

  
  
Crashing into a person around the same height as him, he’s about to apologize to the other person when the said person gasps in shock. He’s got a mask covering his face, and a hoodie drawn over his head just like him, and it takes Felix a moment to register the beady eyes and crooked smile before he realises that it’s the upcoming youtuber, Dream himself.

“I...no way.” Dream’s voice is in awe. “It’s you! It’s really you!” 

  
  
The biggest youtuber laughs. “Yeah, it’s really me. How are you, man?” 

  
  
“It’s you! Pewdiepie!” He repeats. 

  
  
“Yeah, it’s really me. Do you mind taking off your mask? So I can see what you really look like?” The other youtuber asks, and Dream pauses, hand rubbing his neck. 

  
  
“Um - well - I mean -” 

  
  
“Dude, I’m kidding!” Felix laughs, placing an arm on Dream’s shoulder. “It’s a joke, I promise. Don’t be so tense.”

“Hahaha, yeah. Right. Just nervous about this whole thing, y’know?” Dream replies. 

  
  
“Mhm, I can tell. Listen - the world can see your face when you want them too. Or not at all - don’t feel pressured to do so.” He states. “Can you even see me through the thing?”

  
  
“Yeah, it’s a holographic mask thing I made. So that if people attempt to snatch it off of me, they can’t.” The rising youtuber replies. “I just don’t want for people to stalk me?”

  
  
“Understandable.” Felix replies.

  
  
“Oh love - there you are!” A drawn out Texan-acent is heard. “Who’s this man?” 

  
  
Felix turns around, looking at the shorter males. One of them has messy black hair, white glasses perched on his forehead, and a blue sweater with a red and white box with the small lettering reading ‘GeorgeNotFound’ in the center. The slightly taller boy standing besides him is brown with messy yet spiky black hair, a flame in the center of his tank top. His eyes are as dark as the ocean with flecks of brown sprinkled on top. He watches in amusement as they both release who he is in unison. 

  
  
“No fucking way-” 

  
  
“Holy shit-” 

  
  
“I know!” Dream grin widely. “It’s actually him.” 

  
  
“You’re the real Pewdiepie?” George tilts his head curiously. “Like one hundred percent him?” 

  
  
“Of course it’s him, Georgenotfound.” The other boy states. “If it wasn’t I would’ve knocked his teeth out for trying to steal Dream from us.” 

  
  
“Sapnap!” Dream shouts.

  
  
Sapnap rolls his eyes. “What! You know I would!” 

  
  
“Shut up! People might hear you!” George shoots back.

  
  
“Good for them!” 

  
  
Felix smiles at the sight of the three of them having a playful banter between each other. “So… the three of you are together, huh?” 

  
  
“Us?” Dream states. “Well, uh, yeah. We’re in a polyamorus relationship. Basically when you have -” 

  
  
“A polyamorus relationship is when you have two or more partners, yeah, don’t worry, I would know.” Felix spots Jack and Mark waving to him from the makeup area, happy to see their boyfriend. “You’re going to do great, Dream. Just think about the people who believe in you - or at least, that's what I do.”    


He gives Dream a pat on his back before leaving the younger youtuber absolutely dumbstruck at the interaction. Jack runs up to him, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek affectionately. 

  
  
“Ooo, are you talking to the new kids?” Jack asks curiously. “They’re going to do great things, honestly.” 

  
  
“I don’t know about you all, but I can’t wait for them to take over so the originals can retire.” Mark states, wrapping an arm around Felix’s waist and pressing a kiss to his other cheek.    


“It’s so cute seeing the next generation, isn’t it?” Felix watches as Dream gets reassurance from his boyfriends. “Come on, we have to open up the panel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)
> 
> kudos + comments i do look forward too <3


End file.
